Time Prophet
Description The Time Prophet is a wizened old woman that appears to be the sole inhabitant of an unknown celestial body, most likely somewhere in the Light Universe. Her exact age is a mystery, as a number of the memories recorded in the hall of records on Brunnis-1 contain memories of the Time Prophet, prophesying Stan's arrival. It is unknown exactly how much time passed between the Brunnen-G's relocation to Brunnis-2, and Kai's visit to the Time Prophet foretelling his world's destruction, but it is likely well beyond the years of an ordinary human lifespan. Memories in the Brunnis-1 hall of records could be those of visitors, but it seems unlikely as none other than the Brunnen-G and the crew of the Lexx are known to have travelled freely between universes, and none of the inhabitants of the Dark Zone show evidence of active space-faring technology, and there is little reason to visit the dying world to begin with. This suggests the Time Prophet's world was freely travelled to by the Brunnen-G, despite it being known that it must be present in the Light Universe for the Divine Shadow to have been able to visit. The Time Prophet is gifted with the unique ability to see into "the future-past", owing to the belief in the Lexx universe that time is cyclical, endlessly repeating the same events exactly as before. Thereby seeing into previously occurring cycles of time, the time prophet is able to see the future as everyone lives their lives along precisely the same path. History and Appearances In , because Kai is concerned for the safety of the Brunnen-G, he consults the Time Prophet and his encounter with her is replayed through his memories, stolen by one of the Divine Predecessors, previously the His Divine Shadow that killed and reanimated Kai. This memory concerns them greatly, but the Divine Shadow seeks to make a mockery of the prophecy by resurrecting Kai as a Divine Assassin, oblivious to the fact that he in turn is making it possible for the prophecy to be fulfilled. The Time Prophet appears again in , as Stanley Tweedle stumbles around the Burst of Life records. She appears in the memories of those individuals whose remains Stan comes into contact with, providing Stan with accurate instructions of what to do next, which seems to suggest that her view into the future-past is not as unclear as she claims. In , the Time Prophet's encounter with Kai is performed by one of the theatre's actors, repeating slightly embellished quotations of the prophet's original message. She later reappears in in the less dignified role of a chess-piece, specifically the two bishops. The Prophecy It is unclear if the time prophet's prophecy refers specifically to the destruction of His Divine Shadow towards the end of (as it is the last time that a true Divine Shadow exists), the destruction of the Cluster and Giga Shadow, or the true final destruction of the Insect Civilisation after Mantrid is destroyed when the Light Zone collapses upon itself. What remains clear at least is that Kai is the last of the Brunnen-G people, and any or all of these events constitute his destruction of the Divine Order and insect species. What is not certain is how the interaction of the two universes affects the cycles of time as the Light Zone, after its Big Crunch, will presumably experience another Big Bang, resulting in a new universe. This could be considered to be a new cycle of time, but would not be a synchronised event with the Dark Zone, meaning events could not play out exactly as before. If the cycles of time are independent of the interactions of the two universes, then it is unclear when or how the cycles of time end and begin again. Another trail of thought is that the Light Zone cannot enter a big bang phase until the Dark Zone has collapsed. In such a case, both universes could theoretically begin at the same time, despite their endings being at different points in time. Trivia *The Time Prophet is played by actress Anna Cameron throughout Season 1 and . She also plays the unrelated role of the older version of Vlad in and . This might hint they are the same character, as the Time Prophet and Vlad also both represent the Bishops in the episode The Game. *The Time Prophet in is played by a different actress, Lorraine Segato. See Also * View more images of the Time Prophet * Time Prophet on Lexxplorations Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Personifications